


Denim Blue and Tattersall Plaid

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: A new day for Ennis and Jack.  Part I, Ennis' pride - from Ennis' point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted for the 2012 June Pride Flag Challenge

_Junior forgot her sweater._  
  
Ennis was about to call out to her to return it, but her car was already halfway down the road.    He'd put it away in the closet until the next time he saw her, folding it gently and as he opened the door, there it was.  
  
The shirt he'd first seen him in, the last thing he had of him.    Made of sturdy material dyed indigo blue, the kind of shirt made for workin' men, that starts out a little rough and stiff, but softens and fades with time and washin', felt soft now under Ennis' fingers as he lovingly adjusted it on its hanger, closing a pearl snap button shut and arranging it just so, worn at the collar and the inside of the neck and cuffs, and at the elbows by youthful, gangly limbs tumbling down a mountainside.    It hung now reversed from the way he'd found it back at Jack's folks' place. Now it was enfolded inside Ennis' plaid one from the same vintage, from a nail on the closet door of his small trailer, along with a postcard of Brokeback Mountain tacked up beside them.  
  
Jack had other shirts, nicer ones - ones with fancy stitchin' on the collars and yokes, a white one when he started movin' up in the world.  A deep, red one when he came to Ennis again after four years and they had kissed like there was no tomorrow, leaving them winded and endin' up at the Siesta Motel (Ennis had worn his best blue-and-white striped shirt for the occasion as he anxiously waited on Jack's arrival); a regal-looking purple one he'd worn on one of their trips to the mountains together, after he'd stood up to ol' L.D. and took his place as king of his own castle, or so he'd told Ennis on that trip, and Ennis laughed at the thought of it, a small chuckle.   The black one he had been wearing when he made a visit unannounced after hearing about his divorce from Alma, and Ennis had reluctantly turned him away, when he'd wanted so badly for him to stay.  A warm, smoke blue chamois flannel the last time they saw each other.   But this was the one that he would always cherish, the one that would always remind him of Jack and the time they'd had together.  
  
He looked out the window of the trailer, out into the sea of what might have been, the prairie green and seemingly endless, and wondered if things could ever be different for guys like them, for people like them, up ahead in the future, something he'd never even thought was possible or dared hope for before.   What would Jack say about these changin' times. 

The trailer suddenly seemed airless and close, oppressive to him, so he opened the door, took a beer from the refrigerator with him and went outside to sit on the front step, maybe have a smoke.   He twisted off the cap, raised the bottle in salute, and took a good, long drink.

" _Good luck to 'em._ "  he thought, the other ones, and he meant it.


End file.
